xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Squeeze
= Resume = Tom Colton beder sin gamle klassekammerat Dana Scully om kigge på en sag om flere mord hvor ofrene har fået leveren flået ud. Det viser sig at Mulder har mindst ti X-Files sager, der ligner Coltons sag. Morderen viser sig at være mutanten Eugene Victor Tooms og de fanger ham, da han angriber Scully i hendes egen lejlighed. = Synopsis = Appetitvækker Baltimore, Maryland Ved tusmørketid i Baltimore, Maryland, går en forretningsmand, George Usher hen af en gade og over til sin bil, uvidende om at der er et par dyriske gule øjne som holder øje med ham fra skyggerne. Efter Usher går ud af en elevator i en kontorbygning, åbnes elevatordørene igen, det eneste der kan ses er elevatorkablerne. De ryster, som om nogen klatrer op af dem. Usher ringer til sin kone og forlader derefter kontoret for at hente en kop kaffe. Mens han er ude af kontoret, bliver låget til en luftskakt forsigtigt skruet løs og bliver lige så stille åbnet. Usher vender tilbage til sit kontor og efter døren pludseligt bliver lukket, høres tydelige lyde fra en kamp og dørhåndtaget ryster gentagende gange. Lydene stopper brat og der slås en bule i døren. Mens Ushers kaffe drypper ned på gulvet og han ligger død, bliver låget til luftskakten skruet på plads. Akt Et Washington, D.C. thumb|left|[[Special agenterne Tom Colton og Dana Scully spiser frokost på en Washington, D.C. restaurant.]] FBI agenterne Dana Scully og Tom Colton spiser frokost sammen på en restaurant i Washington, D.C. De er gamle klassekammerater fra FBI Akademiet og snakker om deres karrierer. Colton er en ambitiøs agent som driller Scully om hendes makker, Fox Mulder, Scully indrømmer at Mulder er lidt "småskør". Colton begynder derefter at fortælle Scully om en sag som han har fået som involverer tre ofre. Hvor det seneste offer er George Usher. Ved ingen af gerningsstederne, var der nogen adgangspunkter og alle ofrene blev fundet med deres lever fjernet, med tegn som indikerer at de blev flået ud med de bare hænder. Scully nævner at sagen kunne være en X-fil. Colton er fast besluttet på selv at opklare sagen, men beder om Scullys hjælp og accepterer modvilligt at hun kan inkludere Mulder i efterforskningen. Gerningssted George Ushers kontor Baltimore, Maryland På Ushers kontor, spørger Mulder, Scully, hvorfor de ikke spurgte ham direkte om hjælp med sagen. Han bliver øjensynligt overrasket da Scully nævner at han har et lidet flatterende omdømme, og han spørger Scully om hun også synes at han er "spøjs"(Spooky). Colton ankommer, undskylder forsinkelsen og bliver officielt introduceret for Mulder af Scully. Colton spørger Mulder, i en drillende og uvenlig tone, om han tror at det rumvæsner som står bag mordet. Mulder leger med på Coltons billede af ham som en original, ved at nævne et par af hans skøre ideer. Forlader derefter Scully and Colton så de kan sludre. Mulder opdager et bizart forlænget fingeraftryk på låget til luftskakten som blev brugt under Ushers mord, men Colton afviser at nogen ville være i stand til at kravle igennem der. thumb|[[Mulder viser Scully, fingeraftrykkene fra den mulige mistænkte.]] På X-FIles kontoret, viser Mulder, Scully nogle fingeraftryk som forbinder de nylige mord med en række mord som er i en X-Fil. De tidligere mord; 5 mord i 1903, da fingeraftryk, stadig var helt ny og usædvanligt, 5 i 1933 og 5 i Powhatan Mill i 1963. Da Scully pointerer at Colton ikke har nævnt de tidligere mord, svarer Mulder at Colton formentlig ikke ved noget om dem. Mulder konkluderer også, at hvis mønsteret gentager sig, så mangler der 2 mord mere i denne omgang(fem mord i 03, 33 og 63). Da Scully stiller spørgsmålstegn ved hans teorier, forklarer Mulder at han tror det er den samme morder, nævner de identiske fingeraftryk og at han ikke mener at denne sag har noget som helst at gøre med rumvæsner. Mulder og Scully diskuterer om hvem, der har retten til sagen. Mulder insisterer på at the mordene var en X-Fil, længe før de nylige mord og Scully svarer at Mulders teorier er uønsket af FBI i almindelighed. Mulder ender med at foreslå at de foretager deres egen efterforskning, uafhængig af den foretaget af Violent Crimes Section. Scully skriver en psykologisk profil af drabsmand og præsenterer den for VCS agenterne. På hendes anbefaling, organiserer Agent Fuller, Coltons overordnede, overvågning af gerningsstederne, da Scully tror at morderen vil vende tilbage til et af dem. Fuller foreslår at Scully arbejder sammen med hans hold, hvis ikke hun har noget imod overarbejde. Han kommer med en stikpille til hendes sædvanlige arbejde, en kommentar som får de tilstedeværende agenter til at le, bortset fra Scully, som får det skidt over det. Gerningssted, kl. 19.15 Scully sidder alene i en bil, overvåger parkeringskælder i Ushers kontorbygning, da hun hører en svag bankelyd. She undersøger området og bliver forskrækket, da Mulder dukker op, joker omkring situationen. Scully er frustreret over at han bringer hendes overvågning i fare, men han påstår indædt at morderen ikke vil vende tilbage til bygningen, da han allerede har overvundet den udfordring, den udgjorde for ham. Mulder ved at tage hjem, men bemærker at noget bevæger sig inde i en luftskakt. Han løber tilbage til Scully, som skynder sig at bede om backup og følger efter ham hen til skaktens åbning. En mand kravler ud af skakten, da Scully beder om det. Han bliver efterfølgende anholdt af Colton og andre agenter. Da Mulder går væk, indrømmer ham overfor Scully, at hun havde ret. Akt To FBIs kontor Baltimore, Maryland thumb|left|Der bliver foretaget en løgnedetektortest på [[Eugene Victor Tooms]] Der bliver foretaget en løgnedetektortest på Eugene Victor Tooms, en ansat fra Baltimore Kommunes Dyrekontrol og den mand som Scully fangede. Colton og Fuller, som overværer det fra et tilstødende observationsrum sammen med Scully og Mulder, reagerer med irritation da Tooms får to spørgsmål angående Powhatan Mill mordene, som Mulder bad den ansvarlige om at stille ham. Da han bliver spurgt om han er bange for at dumpe testen, vrider Tooms sig i sædet og indrømmer at han er bange og bedyrer samtidig sin uskyld. Senere, erklærer den ansvarlige at, i hendes øjne, så bestod Tooms testen. Fuller ankommer med nyheder, der støtter Tooms' historie om at han blev bedt om at finde en død kat i ventilations-systemet, men Scully fastholder, modsat Colton og Fuller, at Tooms' alibi forbliver mistænkeligt. Mulder pointerer at Tooms tydeligvis løj, da han fik de to Powhatan Mill spørgsmål; da den ansvarlige begynder at forklare, bryder Fuller hende af og siger at Tooms selvfølgelig ikke var i live i 1933. Fuller vælger at lade Tooms gå og skynder sig ud af rummet. Da Colton spørger Scully om hun kommer med ham, she svarer hun høfligt nej, men takker ham for at få lov at arbejde sammen med ham i Violent Crimes Section. Med deres tidligere samtale, siger Colton til Scully at Mulder ikke bare er lidt "småskør", men "rablende sindssyg", hvorefter han stormer ud af lokalet. Da de går igennem det åbne kontorlandskab, spørger Scully undrende, hvorfor Mulder pressede på med sin teori selvom det var tydeligt at de andre aldrig ville tro på ham. Han forklarer at han for det første, delte hendes overbevisning om Tooms' skyld, men også hans jævnlige møder med kynikere øger hans behov for at tage pis på dem og deres skeptiske holdninger. Scully bemærker at han førte sig med ejermine, men fortryder kommentaren. Han svarer at sagen var en X-Fil, inden den kom til VCS og derfor havde han ejermine. Mulder fortæller hende, at han værdsætter det faktum at, selvom hun ikke altid er enig med ham, så respekterer hun "rejsen", som deres efterforskninger leder dem ud på. Mulder sværger at han vil acceptere det, hvis hun ønsker at forsætte samarbejdet med Violent Crimes Section, men hun indrømmer at hun er nysgerrig på hvilke andre beviser, der har overbevist Mulder, om at Tooms begik de tidligere mord fra '33 og '63. Ved hjælp af en computer, forlænger Mulder Tooms' fingeraftryk digitalt og det matcher de aftryk som blev fundet på gerningsstederne. Det beviser definitivt at Tooms, begik mordet på George Usher og også begik de tidligere mord. thumb|[[Tooms vrider sig ned i skorstenen hos Thomas Werner]] Samtidig, kommer en anden forretningsmand ved navn Thomas Werner hjem, mens Tooms kigger på ham fra mørket. Da Werner går ind, kravler Tooms op af siden på huset, op på taget, hvor han langsomt, vrider sig ned igennem skorstenen. Werner prøver at få gang i kaminen, men bliver overrasket, da avispapiret dårligt nok antændes. Tooms angriber Werner bagfra, i det samme øjeblik, den sidste glød går ud. Akt Tre Imens Kriminalbetjent Johnson måler gerningsstedet af, ligets position i forhold til genstande i rummet, foreslår Colton at leveren måske skal sælges på det sorte marked. Johnson afviser denne teori, eftersom at den blev brutalt flået ud af kroppen. Colton, der nu er desperat, er villig til at acceptere hvilken som helst teori, men korrigerer sig selv og siger "Enhver normal teori", da han ser Mulder ankomme sammen med Scully. Colton prøver at forhindre Mulder i få adgang til gerningsstedet, men bøjer af, da Scully minder ham om at hvis han besværliggøre Mulders efterforskning, ville kunne plette Coltons personalefil. Da Colton køligt spørger hendes, hvis side hun er på, svarer Scully "ofrets" og en irriteret Colton går sin vej. Scully begynder at læse profilen af Mr. Werner, men Mulder stopper hende, han har allerede fundet Tooms' forlængede fingeraftryk på kaminen. Mulder bemærker også at der er blevet fjernet en ting fra kaminhylden. Mulder søger oplysninger med mikrofilmprojektor, finder en folketælling fra 1903, nævner Tooms, da Scully kommer ind. Hun informerer ham om at, ikke nok med den adresse Tooms' gav dem, er falsk, så er han heller ikke mødt op på arbejde siden anholdelsen. Da Mulder viser hende, at den adresse for Tooms fra folketællingen er lejligheden under, den lejlighed, som var et af gerningsstederne i et mordene fra 1903. Scully begynder at formulere en teori, om at de tidligere mord, blev begået af Eugene Tooms' bedstefar eller oldefar. Bekymret for at Tooms vil dræbe endnu en gang, indtil han begynder igen i 2023, hvis ikke han stoppes nu, foreslår Mulder at de gennemsøger de tilgængelige oplysninger for mere information om Eugene Tooms. Agenterne har stort set intet held med at finde noget, men efter at de har pløjet igennem oplysningerne, fortæller Scully, Mulder, at hun har fundet den nuværende adresse på den mand som efterforskerede et af mordene i 1933. Lynne Acres Retirement Home Baltimore, Maryland thumb|left|Den pensionerede betjent [[Frank Briggs fortæller Mulder og Scully om Tooms]] Agenterne besøger den pensionerede politimand Frank Briggs på plejehjemmet, Lynne Acres Retirement Home. Han fortæller at, selvom han på det tidspunkt allerede var en erfaren efterforsker. Så følte han sig dybt frastødt af de mord i 1933 og havde følelsen af at der var ondskab i det rum på Powhatan Mill, hvor mordene fandt sted. Efter Mulder hjælper ham med at finde en æske med beviser, som Briggs samlede, da han fortsatte med en uofficiel efterforskning af Tooms. I 1963, var Mr. Briggs placeret bag et skrivebord og de lod ham ikke være med i den officielle efterforskning. Et beviserne i æsken er et glas med et af en lever som blev fjernet på samme måde, som med Usher. Briggs fortæller også at Tooms altid fjerner en ting fra gerningsstederne, altså en slags souvenir. Han viser også agenterne, nogle fotografier, blandt andet et af Tooms. Det viser sig at Tooms ikke har forandret sig overhovedet siden 1933. Der er også et fotografi af den ejendom, hvor Tooms boede i 1903 og et af mordene fandt sted, det samme år. Mulder bemærker, da han og Scully går ind i lejligheden, hvor Tooms ifølge folketællingen, skulle bo, at Briggs havde ret i at der er en underlig stærk følelse. Mulder opdager et hul i væggen bag en madras og agenterne kravler ned i en gammel kulkælder. Der finder de, de souvenirs som Tooms har samlet gennem årene, inklusiv den fjernet fra Mr. Werners kaminhylde, og bagefter finder de en rede, lavet af gamle klude og avispapir. Mulder kommer til at røre konstruktionen, og får uheldigvis en substans på fingrene, som Scully identificerer som galde. Mulder afslører at han tror Tooms er en genetisk mutant, som bruger reden til at sove i dvale i tredive år af gangen og har brug for de fem leverer som næring under hans dvale. Scully minder Mulder om at de bliver nødt til at fange Tooms, for bevise det. På vej ud derfra, sidder Scully fast i et eller andet i mørket og hånd, har hendes håndskæde, fra loftsbjælkerne, kigger Tooms efter dem. Mens Mulder holder øje med bygningen, sørger Scully for at organisere et overvågningshold. Akt Fire Exeter street 66, kl. 11.30. Mulder venter udenfor Tooms' hjem på Exeter Street 66, da Agenterne Kennedy og Kramer ankommer. Mulder minder dem om deres opgave, tilføjer at han og Scully vil afløse dem efter otte timer hvis ikke Tooms dukker inden da. Kennedy bruger Mulders øgenavn, "Spooky", da han forlader bilen. thumb|[[Tom Colton lægger ikke skjul på sin frustration overfor Dana Scully]] På FBIs kontor, gør Scully sig klar til at møde Mulder, da Colton braser ind. He giver udtryk for sin frustration over det faktum at Scully bruger to af hans mænd til overvåge en bygning som har været nedrivningstruet i ti år, hvortil hun svarer at hans efterforskning ikke trues på nogen måde. Han fortæller hende at, da de spiste frokost, så han frem til at arbejde sammen med hende, fordi han mente at hun var en god agent, men nu er han desperat for at få hende sat af sagen, grundet hendes tætte forhold til Mulder. Scully bliver rasende da Colton fortæller hende at hans regionale ASAC har aflyst overvågningen og hun prøver at ringe til Mulder for at fortælle ham nyheden, men Colton insisterer på at han vil have fornøjelsen at fortælle ham det selv. Rødglødende af raseri, fortæller Scully, Colton, at hans karriere kun kan ende med at han "falder på røven" og stormer ud, samtidig ringer Colton til Mulder, får fat i Mulders telefonsvarer. Scully kører hjem og går ind, uvidende om at Tooms holder øje med hende fra skyggerne. Exeter Street 66, kl. 19.25. Mulder kører op foran Tooms' bygning og bliver overrasket over at ingen venter på ham. Han skynder sig indenfor. På badeværelset, hjemme i hendes egen lejlighed, ringer Scully til Mulder og får fat i telefonsvareren og fortæller, om hvor vred hun er på Colton, beder Mulder ringe når han kommer hjem. Hun tænder vandet og gør klar til at tage et bad, går kortvarigt ud af badeværelset idet Tooms dukker op udenfor vinduet, han har tydeligvis klatret op af bygningen. I kulkælderen under Tooms' bygning, opdager Mulder, Scullys halskæde blandt Tooms' samlede trofæer og skynder sig ud. Samtidig finder Scully, badesalt frem og skal til at gå i bad, da en dråbe galde falder på hendes hånd fra loftet. Hun skynder sig ind i sin stue og tager sin tjenestepistol. Mulder skynder sig hen til Scullys lejlighed, frustreret over at hun ikke tager telefonen - hvilket hun ikke kan, da telefonkablerne til hendes lejlighed er blevet klippet over. Scully gennemsøger lejligheden, da Tooms' knytnæve pludselig slår igennem en luftskakt i gulvet og griber fast om hende ben, så hun falder og taber pistolen. Selvom det lykkes hende at slippe fri af hans greb. Tooms springer op og skal lige til at flå Scullys lever ud, da Mulder sparker hoveddøren ind. Tooms skal til at flygte ud af Scullys badeværelsevindue, men det lykkes Scully at holde ham. Mulder får puttet håndjern om en af Tooms' hænder, men får en på kassen, hvilket giver Scully tid til låse håndjernet om badekarrets hane. Mulder siger triumferende, at Tooms ikke får opfyldt sin kvote, i denne omgang. Tooms opgiver efter tid at kæmpe imod anholdelsen. Frank Briggs bliver så lettet, at han får tårer i øjnene, da han læser om Tooms' anholdelse 2. Sektionen af avisen. thumb|Tooms bag lås og slå Alt imens bliver en anden kopi af den samme artikel bliver revet i stykker og slikket på af Tooms, som bruger det til at bygge en ny rede i cellen på det psykiatriske hospital, hvor han bliver holdt fanget. Mulder kigger på morderen igennem i et vindue i celledøren, da Scully kommer. Hun fortæller at der er fundet tekniske beviser, der bekræfter at Tooms er en genetisk menneskelig anomali. Mulder ignorerer det, pointerer i stedet for at alle de penge, folk bruger på alarmer er spildte. Da agenterne går, bliver en bakke med mad skubbet ind i cellen igennem en lille, rektangulær luge i døren. Alene i sin celle, stirrer Tooms på den åbne luge og smiler, et uhyggeligt smil. = Referencer = Lever; World Trade Center = Citater(På Engelsk) = "Oh my God, Mulder! It smells like... I think it's bile!" "Is there any way I can get it off my fingers quickly without betraying my cool exterior?" - Scully og Mulder "You said Mulder was out there? The guy's insane!" - Tom Colton til Scully "I can't wait until you fall off and land on your ass!" - Scully til Tom Colton = Om = Produktion *Denne episode er en af mest berømte episoder af X-Files og den første officielle "Ugens Monster" episode. Historien blev afsluttet i Sæson 1 episoden "Tooms". På trods af at det er en af de tidligste episoder, regnes den blandt de uhyggeligste episoder overhovedet. *Klippet af Mulder og Scully i seriens intro, kommer fra denne episode, da de første gang går ind i Tooms' lejlighed. Baggrundsinformation Kulturreferencer Brølere Sjove fakta Modtagelse = Medvirkende = Hovedcast *David Duchovny som Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson som Special Agent Dana Scully Gæstemedvirkende *Doug Hutchison som Eugene Victor Tooms *Donal Logue som Agent Tom Colton *Henry Beckman som Frank Briggs Også medvirkende *Terence Kelly som George Usher *Kevin McNulty som Agent Fuller *Colleen Winton som Retsmediciner Yderligere *James Bell som Kriminalbetjent Johnson *Gary Hetherington som Kennedy *Rob Morton som Kramer *Paul Joyce som Thomas Werner ---- Kategori:Monster of the Week Kategori:Mutant Kategori:Sæson 1 Kategori:1993 Kategori:Baltimore Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:X-Files Episode Kategori:Ufærdige sider